The quality assurance of the consistency of radiation treatment delivery with the prescription is a continual concern, locally as well as nationally. The ROB employs graticules projecting onto all simulator films and all corresponding port films. A project is underway to overlay the quality of information, as well as to decrease the volume of documentation to be retained. The system should be of great interest to inter-institutional studies as well. The project has been delayed by lack of essential hardware, due to lack of funds, and shortage of staff.